Turvasatama
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigon elämä on ottanut uuden suunnan. Useimpien mielestä se olisi ollut huonompaan suuntaan. Onneksi hänellä on turvasatama, jonne purjehtia. Sitä ei häneltä vie kukaan. AU ja slash.


Title: Turvasatama  
Author: Aimtist  
Fandom: Bleach  
Hahmot/Paritus: Grimmjow/Ichigo  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slash  
Varoitukset: Mainintaa murhista ja sellaista. Hahmot myös, ainakin osaksi, OoC.  
Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu uskomattomalle Tite Kubolle, minä vain leikin.

Ichigo istui leveän parisängyn reunalla, pää käsiin haudattuna. Hän ei voinut uskoa, mitä oli tehnyt. Hän oli tappanut ihmisen! Nuoren naisen jolla oli koko elämä edessä. Kauniin naisen joka oli langennut hänen flirttiinsä, lähtenyt hänen matkaansa ja tullut puukotetuksi valkoisten satiinilakanoiden päällä.

Aiemmin täysin valkoiset lakanat loistivat puhtautta, mutta nuoren naisen rinnasta vuotava veri pilasi tämän kuvion. Se ei ollut enää puhdas, se oli pilattu. Pilattu tummalla ja tahmaisella verellä, joka myrkytti lakanoiden kauneuden. Aivan kuten naisen kauneuskin oli myrkytetty rintakehään kohdistuneella iskulla. Punapäisen naisen lämmin veri onnistui tuhoamaan sekä lakanat, että naisen itsensä. Veri oli iljettävää. Se turmeli kaiken kauniin.

Vaikka Ichigo ei heilahtanutkaan siihen suuntaan oli hänen myönnettävä, että Orihime, sängyllä makaava kuollut nainen, oli ollut kaunis. Kaunis, ennen kuin veri turmeli hänen upeat kurvinsa ja suloiset kasvonsa. Turmeli samoin kuin se oli aikoinaan turmellut hänen äitinsä kasvot.

Silloin Ichigo vihdoin tajusi, että Orihime olisi voinut olla jonkun äiti. Hän ei kysellyt asiasta keneltäkään, totteli vain käskyjään. Naisella olisi voinut olla lapset odottamassa kotona. Odottamassa, että äiti tulee ja kertoo tarinan jossa on onnellinen loppu. Ainakin onnellisempi kuin Orihimellä nyt.

Ichigon kädet tärisivät. Hän ei vain voinut uskoa todella tehneensä sen. Hän oli tappanut toisen ihmisen! Elävän olennon! Missä oli mennyt vikaan? Missä vaiheessa entinen poliisi oli ryhtynyt tappamaan ihmisiä? Milloin hän oli lopettanut toisten suojelemisen?

Siihen ei ollut vaikea vastata. Silloin, kun hän kuuli perheensä kohtalosta. Ei vaan silloin, kun hän kuuli murhaajan motiivin. Kosto. Mies oli halunnut kostaa Ichigolle hänen veljensä puolesta, veljen joka mätäni vankilassa tehtyään epäinhimillisiä kokeita väärään paikkaan sattuneen naisen kanssa ja murhattuaan hänet sen jälkeen. He olivat sentään päässeet samaan vankilaan. Eläneet yhdessä vankilan muurien sisäpuolella, tappamassa enää vain aikaa. Ichigolla taas ei ollut mitään. Hän oli menettänyt viimeisetkin tärkeät ihmiset.

Hänen äitinsä, hänet Ichigo menetti yhdeksänvuotiaana. He olivat kävelyllä kaatosateessa, kun huumeiden alaisena oleva mies saapui paikalle. Hän vain otti veitsen taskustaan ja puukotti hänen äitiään useasti ja jätti tämän kuolemaan märälle tielle, ennen kuin lähti lipettiin. Poliisi löysi miehen muutama viikko myöhemmin. Narkkari ei kuulemma muistanut koko tapahtumasta mitään. Sillä ei tosin ollut väliä. Ichigo todisti miestä vastaan. Hän joutui elinkautiseen linnaan mutta kuoli jo muutama kuukaus myöhemmin tappelussa. Puukotettiin kuoliaaksi. Voi sitä ironiaa.

Karinin, Yuzun ja Partanaaman hän menetti seitsemän kuukautta, kolme viikkoa ja kaksi päivää sitten. Puukotettiin kuoliaaksi. Ironialle ei löytynyt loppua. Jokainen Ichigon läheinen oli jättänyt hänet saatuaan osakseen teräaseen sivalluksia. Syy, miksi Ichigo oli tänään päättänyt käyttää kyseistä asetta tappaakseen punertavahiuksisen naisen.

Kuului kolahdus. Verinen veitsi jota Ichigo ei muistanut enää edes pitelevänsä, tippui halvan hotellin yhtä halvalle ja ankealle lattialle. Ichigo ei kuitenkaan kolahdusta kuullut. Muistot olivat vallanneet hänen mielensä. Hän ei tajunnut sitä. Miksi hän oli riistänyt toisen hengen? Hän oli aina halveksinut murhaajia. Miksi hänestä oli tullut samanlainen kuin näistä alhaisista olennoista? Miksi hän oli vajonnut niin alas?

Sänky painui, kun joku kipusi hänen taakseen. Hän tunsi suurien ja lämpimien käsien kiertyvän hänen ympärilleen. Raikas, mutta miehinen tuoksu täytti hänen sieraimensa. Tuoksu rauhoitti häntä. Se toi hänelle turvaa, kuten toivat kädet hänen ympärillään ja hänen korvaansa osuva, lämmin hengitys.

Hermoromahduksen partaalla oleva nuorukainen ei ollut huomannut toisen tuloa. Hän ei ollut kuullut oven avautuvan tai sulkeutuvan. Ei huoneen poikki kulkevia askelia. Hän ei huomannut edes sängyn painumista. Liikaa veivät ajatukset hänen huomiostaan. Vasta, kun hänen tukensa ja turvansa kädet olivat hänen ympärillään, huomasi Ichigo maailman tapahtumat. Vihdoin hän tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi. Vihdoin hän muisti, miksi teki sen kauhean teon. Hän teki sen tämän miehen tähden. Grimmjown tähden. Näin hän sai viettää elämänsä Grimmjown vierellä. Ainoan henkilön vierellä, joka sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa turvalliseksi.

Se oli naurettavaa. Grimmjow itsekin tappoi ihmisiä työkseen. Hänen olisi kuulunut pelätä toista. Pelätä henkensä puolesta. Silti Ichigo ei pelännyt toisen seurassa muuta, kuin hetkeä, kun he joutuisivat taas eroamaan. Grimmjow oli hänelle liian tärkeä. Hän kuolisi toisen vuoksi. Maistettuaan huumetta, teet mitä tahansa saadaksesi sitä. Kuolet mielummin, kuin elät ilman sitä. Grimmjow oli hänelle kuin huumetta. Huumetta joka sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa turvalliseksi vaikka luotien keskellä.

Huulet painuivat hänen niskaansa. Ne suutelivat hellästi kaula-aukosta pilkistävää ihoa. Sormet silittelivät rauhoittavia ympyroitä. Lämmin hengitys sai niskavillat pystyyn, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Toisen ruumiin tuottama lämpö ympäröi hänet täysin.

Korvia huumaava hiljaisuus särkyi, kun mies hänen takanaan kuiskasi: "Teit työsi hyvin. Se oli nopeaa ja mahdollisimman kivutonta. Et pitkittänyt sitä, kuten jotkut tekevät."

Kuten Grimmjown ystävä Yylfordt oli tehnyt tappaessaan hänen perheensä. Siten he olivat tavanneet. Kummatkin kostonhimoisina. Grimmjow siksi, että oli ollut melko läheinenkin Yylfordtin ja tämän isoveljen Szayelin kanssa. Ichigo perheensä kuoleman vuoksi. Älkää kysykö, miten he päätyivät yhteen, Ichigon elämä oli silloin liian sekavaa, yhä liian sekavaa, jotta hän voisi kertoa miten kaikki tapahtui. Ichigo ei voinut olla edes varma, rakastiko Grimmjow häntä todella. Mitä jos tämä oli vain toisen tapa leikkiä jotain mielipuolisia leikkejä hänen tunteillaan? Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut väliä Ichigolle. Hän ei tarvinnut rakkautta, hänelle riitti toisen tuoma turva.

Sänky narahti. Sinihiuksinen mies oli noussut vuoteelta ja kävi kyykkyyn hänen eteensä. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, samoin heidän huulensa. Ichigon silmät painautuivat kiinni. Suudelma oli raaka, kuten aina. Sen loputtua Grimmjow ei vetäytynyt kauemmaksi. Hän antoi heidän otsiensa painautua toisiaan vasten. Suuret kädet tarttuivat hellästi kiinni hänen kasvoijensa ympäriltä. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat uudestaan.

Grimmjown katse oli pehmentynyt. Huulet lähestyivät taas hänen omiaan. Niiden ollessa vain muutaman sentin päässä toisistaan, Grimmjow lausui hiljaa: "Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut tehdä tätä, ei minun vuokseni. Silti teit sen, välittämättä perheesi kohtalosta. Se on ihailtavaa, Ichigo. Tahdon sinun tietää, että rakastan sinua. Vaikka mikä olisi, minä rakastan sinua. On, en keksi edes sopivaa sanaa, mutta olen onnellinen valinnastasi. Saan pitää sinut luonani viimeiseen saakka, koska olit vahva. Minä rakastan sinua." Huulet kohtasivat taas, tällä kertaa pehmeämmin.

Ichigo sulki kyynelistä palavat silmänsä. Hän ei ollut tahtonut tätä. Rakkautta. Se toi tuskaa. Se teki hänen elämästään helvettiä, hänen perheensä kuoleman jälkeen. Hän ei halunnut kohdata sitä taas. Hän tahtoi vain turvasatamansa. Ei muuta.

Silti Ichigo vastasi suudelmaan. Rakkaus oli epävarmaa, mutta kunnes se satuttaa, se on turvan peruspilari. Se mikä sai hänet tarvitsemaan turvaa, myös antaa sitä. Hänen elämänsä oli täynnä ironiaa.

Kun he erosivat, Grimmjow nousi seisomaan. "Tule. Aizen odottaa jo meitä ja Nnoitran pitää saada hävitettyä ruumis."

Ichigo nousi itse ylös. Toinen ei ollut tarjonnut hänelle auttavaa kättä, muttei hän olisi siihen edes tarttunut. Se ei kuulunut sopimukseen. Se oli liian hempeää kahdelle murhaajalle.

Poistuessaan huoneesta, Ichigo ei edes vilkaissut taakseen. Ei muistellut tekojaan. Hän oli matkalla turvasatamaansa, ja sitä matkaa hän ei keskeyttäisi. Ei, vaikka asialla olisi itse Aizen. Hän työskenteli miehelle tiettyyn pisteeseen asti ja vaikka toinen periaatteessa omisti hänen turvasatamansa, ei hänen pomonsa voinut kajota häneen kun hän oli siellä, tai matkalla sinne. Se oli paikka jossa hän oli turvassa. Kaikelta.


End file.
